fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinolandia : The first dinosaur anime ever made
Are you tired of your old anime without dinosaur ? Well cause be prepared the crossover of two animes , one old and one new Yeah so welcome to Dinolandia Episodes Season 1 1-Beggining 2-A Meeting with ankylodocus 3-An ghoul 4-Finding hiding places 5-The secret of world 6-La tres muertes archipelago 7-First battle 8-The river flows as the summer is hot 9-Summer begins 10-The mystery of an ghoul 11-Deino team is born 12-Unexpected surprise 13-Jason and Nico 14-Finding an hope 15-Fallen kingdom 16-Stampede 17-Never extinct 18-The plan 19-The spring will begins 20-Deino befriends Nico Season 2 , beggining of the Spring and winter 1-The lost of leaves 2-Jason tells his story 3-Neovenator , the ghoul eating dinosaur 4-Gorgonopsid 5-The migration of triceratops 6-The forbidden territories 7-Noro 8-The c.c.g ( common control of ghoul ) and d.v.g ( dinosaur vs ghoul ) plan 9-Old times fades away 10-Blood is Sour and water is Sweet 11-D.C.G.G 12-Invasion 13-Wet age 14-Ghoul dinosaur disease on Tokyo 15-New cast ( Coelo brother and Deino brother will sing Everybody wants to rule the world ) 16-The Dinolandia religion 17-Trevor , the god of evolution 18-Hide? 19-Coelo time machine 20-Special episode : Time of death Season 3 , October , November , December 1-Hijack the city 2-Dinosaur and humans 3-Jason almost kills Kaneki ( and Kaneki gets hurt and never tries to kill jason again) 4-Rize is A CLONE?! 5-The ballad of Kahne ( Inspired by Raptor Red ) 6-The coming show ( Deino will sing I cant decide ) 7-New dinosaur 8-Jugaloceratps the elephant dinosaur 9-End of the world? 10-C.c.g finds out 11-Welcome to the future , 50 millions of years 12-Utahraptor or Uta? 13-Kureo? Amon and Juuzou 14-The dinosaur king 15-Demise of king kado ( Kado is a t rex ) 16-??? Is the centipede alive ??? 17-Briggitmas special ( Briggithe represents Jesus ) 18-New year 19-Crested gecko , Yamori 20-Liliesternus part 1 Season 4 , end of 2017 , beggining of 2018 1-Liliesternus part 2 2-Deino team 3-Site E? 4-Site F? 5-Site G? 6-Diablous rex ( when he dies he will say in reverse E.T.O my time has come to burn , i invoke the acient power ) 7-No luck 8-Migration 9-The pachycephalosaurus race 10-Scales vs Feathers ( The song will be a reference to kid Vs adults from simpsons ) 11-Not unravel anymore 12-Rize dies again? 13-Busted ( well no , this episode is nothing compared to subway surfer series ep 2) 14-When the dark come 15-Deino , Jason and Nico 16-Shuu- nosaurus ( Get it Shuu and Shunosaurus bot have shu ) 17-Forgotten timeline? 18-Powers? 19-The dragon return 20-Still more to discover Season 5 , January , Frebuary , March 1-Kaneki reminds 2-Time machine to Tokyo Ghoul Re 3-Future ghouls? 4-Special : Gojirasaurus on Tokyo 5-Nanatsu no dinosaur ( Seven Deadly Dinosaurs ) 6-Touka is not pregnant? 7-Rize dies 8-Rize cloned again 9-Dinolandia and Tokyo Ghoul 10-Last call 11-??? Last? 12-Mezosoica 13-Troodon plan 14-Eo the doctor 15-You are Umasou ( Crossover ) 16-Yes such luck 17-The last paleofrons ( Evolved corythosaurus ) 18-Centipede 19-Touka lost a wing 20-Jason and Rize Season 6 , April , May , June , July 1-The end? 2-Theres nothing holding me back 3-The 1 eyed owl infects dinosaurs 4-It is starting 5-To the future 6-Past? 7-Jason vs neovenator 8-Yes or no ? 9-Special : Halloween 10-Small dinosaur 11-Evolution winners 12-Unravel again 13-Electro shuffle 14-Goodbye Conifer forest 15-One eyed owl Carcharodontosaurus 16-D.V.G and C.C.G reunion 17- The apocalypse ( Its when the one eyed owl dinosaur attack the tropical forest ) 18-1000-7-7-7 equals DEATH 19-The battle 20-Ending Season 7 , August , September , November , December 1-Upper kingdom 2-A factory of demise ( prakos sing dont mess with me ) 3-Get good 4-Nothing more is new 5-New dinosaurs? 6-Giganthopithecuz ( you know the parody of the gang ) 7-Just in the right time 8-Life finds a way 9-Planet of wonders 10-Special : Teen titans movie 11-Kaneki demise 12-Haise vs Future Tyrant 13-A new kingdom 14-No it cant be 15-Take the plunge 16-Goodbye Brazil national museum ( Cearadactylus , maxalisaurus , megatherium and lyviathan will be endangered ) 17-Haise is Kaneki? 18-Future is wild 19-Lost number 20-AND THEN? 21-Megalodon 22-Tornado 23-Diablous rex plan ?????????-Lost episode : Veloci suicide 24-Angelosaurus 25-Nothing bad? Just fine! 26-Cool Jelly Beanz 27-Cenozoic park 28-Seriously 29-WOW OMG 30-New year special Season 8 , January , February , March 1-an lizard attack 2-The new team on the Rainforest 3-An smaller croc 4-An big croc 5-The volcano 6-An exploration 7-The missing pieces 8-Sarco vs Destroyer 9-Uta dies 10-The new villains 11-The killers 12-Unravel of the new 13-Kaneki death 14-Rize and Whisker 15-The plan 16-Destruction 17-Rize remembers 18-Sachi death 19-The dinosaurs of the Rainforest and ghouls unite forces 20-WHO AM I 21-The mysteries 22-Jason adopted daughter 23-Blue pettal death 24-Stampede 25-back to the cretaceous 26-Horrace dies 27-Coelo plan 28-The siege of Rainforest 29-Mary and rize 30-The crocodiles defeat Characters Veloci Rize Deino ( main character ) Quedzal Dilopho Acro Rick Jan Uta Spiny Ark Coelo Herrera Kaneki Touka Eo Destroyer TOAST Yamori Carcharo Mafy Ankylodocus Nico Tatara Takizawa Eto Etwo Yaouka Sarco Sully Whisker Blue Pettal Red fire Tyra Dodger Sachi Other dinosaur characters The dinosaurs will be lots of them , to the less known to the most common Episode scenes